Knuckles The Echidna
Knuckles The Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkurusu za Ekiduna) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. He is an anthropomorphic echidna, famous as a treasure hunter and a master of martial arts. Knuckles' primary ability is strength, his arms are so powerful that he can shatter rocks. Ever since the first Chaos Control incident, Knuckles has become dedicated to finding the Chaos Emeralds so he can go back to his job of guarding the Master Emerald as soon as possible which he takes very seriously. Personality Personality-wise, Knuckles is serious, aloof, stubborn and does not adapt easily. Headstrong and inflexible, Knuckles prefers to do things his own way which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination. Unlike the rest of Sonic's group, Knuckles walks his very own path and is able to fight many people on his own, due to his brute strength and competence at martial arts. He also never gives up once he has a goal to accomplish, especially when its about finding the Master Emerald which is his job/duty to protect it. When on a serious mission, Knuckles is extremely self-sufficient and only says a few words. Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people (especially Eggman) second chances. However, this makes him very naive, quite gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. Though he is cool and determined in battle and most stressfull situations, Knuckles has an extremely short temper which leads to aggression, and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild-temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Knuckles uses his anger to fight off his enemies. Knuckles holds a special loneliness as he is the last of his tribe of Echidnas that lived on Angel Island for generations and believes that he will never see any one like him in his lifetime. Despite of this though, he believes that he is the only person who can carry out the task of protecting the Master Emerald to ensure no one abuses its power. Despite his solitude, temper and blunt honesty, Knuckles is quite understanding and kind, and respects those who are nice in return, but keeps to himself. However, he shows alot of empathy, especially for people he believes need some comfort. Knuckles is also extremely selfless, heroic, and valiant, willing to put his safety on the line to save people's, and even his adversaries', lives. Character Design Knuckles has long red dreadlocks and a white moon-shaped crest on his chest. He has a peach muzzle and violet eyes. Knuckles wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray sextuple-bolted metal plates on top Story Anime Past Knuckles hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. New World Saga When Sonic attacked Eggman's headquarters late one night, Amy and Tails nearly crashed into a large rock after the Tornado 2 was wounded by gunfire from Eggman's guard robots. Luckily, Knuckles smashed the rock to pieces, allowing the Tornado 2 to land safely. When Chaos Control occurred shortly after that, Knuckles was swept up in it alongside Tails and Amy. Knuckles and Amy ended up in the sewers of Station Square on Earth, trying to find some way to get home, especially as Knuckles still had his duties to protect the Master Emerald to think about. However, at one point, they were forced to the surface when Dr. Eggman attacked Station Square with E-23 Missile Wrist, proving more than a match for the Station Square Police Department. Upon witnessing the destruction, and Tails fighting Missile Wrist in the Tornado 2, Amy headed to the roof, leaving Knuckles to follow via the stairs, making it to the roof before Amy, but he was unable to stop her from attacking Missile Wrist and being taken prisoner, with Eggman threatening to have her squeezed to death if Knuckles tried to help. Thankfully, Sonic arrived, and as he toyed with Missile Wrist, Knuckles suggested Sonic pull the old "Slap On The Wrist" trick to cause Missile Wrist to destroy one of its arms before Sonic finished the job with his Spin Attack. As Eggman retreated in disgrace, GUN forces and S.S.P.D. SWAT arrived and ordered everyone to stay where they were. Knuckles felt like they were calling him a coward and glowed with anger, but when Tails picked everyone up on the Tornado 2, Knuckles decided that the heavily-armed soldiers were not worth his time and fled with Sonic and the others, only to break off and glide away to his own intentions. Some time later, Knuckles was approached by Eggman, who played the innocent victim and convinced Knuckles that Sonic was to blame for Knuckles being unable to return to Angel Island and resume his duties guarding the Master Emerald. Falling for it, Knuckles had Sonic face him in a one-on-one fight in the Silver Valley, only to learn then that he had been tricked by Eggman when Tails, Amy, and Chris got taken prisoner in E-47 Pumpty. Knuckles made amends with Sonic and together rescued their friends from Pumpty, while Knuckles got some payback on Eggman for tricking him. Knuckles later showed up at Diamond Stadium when Eggman showed up with his team of E-21 Ballios to challenge Sonic and his friends to a game of baseball for the Chaos Emerald that had been found at the stadium by the groundskeeper. When Knuckles thought that playing baseball for the emerald was a waste of time, Sonic and his friends played off of Knuckles' pride and ego, taunting him into joining their team to defeat Eggman. However, while Knuckles did a pretty good job of scoring some home runs and putting Sonic's team in the lead, Eggman played dirty and had one of his Ballios attach its head to Sonic, threatening to detonate and severely injure Sonic in the process. Luckily, Knuckles was able to knock the Ballios off Sonic so it exploded harmlessly in the sky, but it gave Eggman the chance to escape with the Chaos Emerald and his remaining Ballios. Some time later, Knuckles was near a [GUN installation when he saw several G.U.N. fighter jets taking off to launch an attack on Eggman's headquarters. Stowing away in the missile bay of one fighter, Knuckles had it carry him to the island where Eggman's headquarters ended up due to Chaos Control and made his way inside, meeting up with Rouge, Topaz, and a G.U.N. commando team that were sabotaging the base's generator room. However, they were spotted by Eggman's robot lackeys, http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Decoe and Bocoe, and locked inside. Knuckles and Rouge tried to break down the door to little success until it was smashed off its hinges by Sonic, powered up by the two Chaos Emeralds he had retrieved from Eggman. Knuckles and Rouge got into an argument before Topaz ends it by reminding them of the explosives about to detonate and they had to get out at once. They escaped onto the beach just in time before the explosives wiped out Eggman's headquarters. Powers And Abilities Physical Abilities Knuckles possesses incredibly immense physical strength. He is strong enough to hold back Sonic and Shadow's Spin Attack and could throw the Mongroun which weights 20.050 tons. When pushed to his limit, Knuckles was even able to punch through Yellow Zelkova's armor which could withstand the Sonic Power Cannon. Although not to the same extent, his lower parts possess enhanced strength too. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the current under his dreadlock-like spines, allowing him to glide over long distances through mid-air. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. Knuckles is not only strong, but also happens to have great speed. He has nearly kept up with Sonic on several occasions, and is fast enough to cut large layers of land just by running in circles and avoid Shadow's [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Spear_(Sonic_X) Chaos Spears. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. His jumping skills are also superhuman, as he can do several high leaps across falling debris and the backs of large robots. Knuckles is incredibly durable, resisting both Sonic and Shadow's spin dash barehanded and electrical blows without lasting effects. Also, while not significantly cunning, he was strategic enough to remove Shadow's Limiters while he struck him to weaken him. Combat Skills Knuckles' fighting skills is a force to be reckoned with, and is said to be as fearsome to his enemies as his temper. A master of martial arts, and he mainly relies on his spiked fists to their fullest, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. By adding the Shovel Claws to his fists, he can enhance his punches' piercing effect. As examples of his fighting skills, Knuckles could fight Sonic to a standstill, and even match his punches' toughness with Sonic's quick kicks. He has also defeated Rouge in a tent battle blindly, who is a trained thief and master of martial arts. In addition, Knuckles is one of the few that could defeat a Metarex on his own. Miscellaneous Skills Due to his extensive moveset, Knuckles is an expert treasure hunter and has proven himself capable of finding hidden objects in record time as seen during his many Emerald Shards hunts. Knuckles also possesses a special connection to the Master Emerald which allows him to sense and locate it, command its ability to nullify the Chaos Emeralds' power, or channel its energies for different purposes, like powering machines. Equipment The Shovel Claws are ancient iron claws that Knuckles discovered during his adventure with Hawk. Upon adding it to his possession, Knuckles gained the ability to burrow underground for kilometers, and break solid debris. He has also used it in combat to do sharp uppercuts. Weaknesses Despite his toughness, Knuckles possesses more strength than his body can handle. For example, when penetrating Yellow Zelkova's armor, Knuckles punched with such force that he partially broke his own hand. Relationships Sonic The Hedgehog Once he and Sonic The Hedgehog were rivals, but their differences have been resolved. Despite this, he is often jealous of Sonic's free spirit, and has an inferiority complex according to Rouge. Sonic and Knuckles' relationship is mostly seen as a friendly rivalry, as the extent of Sonic's speed parallels that of Knuckles' strength. Sonic and Knuckles fight each other at times, but they can also be powerful teammates against fearsome foes such as Chaos, the Egg Golem and Yellow Zelkova Rouge The Bat Rouge is Knuckles' rival, especially in treasure hunting. The way Knuckles can punch is just like the way Rouge can kick. The two can get into heated or playful arguments. Rouge constantly mocks Knuckles, in which he extremely dislikes in return. In the Sonic X bio, it is revealed that she has a crush on Knuckles, however it is unknown whether Knuckles returns the same feeling for her, but in a few episodes it is hinted that he may like her. Knuckles and Rouge had to team up with Sonic to go into a volcano; however the two couldn't get along and were constantly arguing, but Sonic didn't mind it. But somewhere in the end of the episode Rouge flies off, Knuckles asks her where is she going; she said that she'll find Chris, Knuckles tells her to stop, he shyly smiles and says, "Hehe! Good Luck!", Rouge replies that she'll be back and comments that he is "handsome". Knuckles and Rouge were simply talking to each other, until they came to a heated fight, because Knuckles was making fun of Sonic and Rouge didn't like that and said that she knows that Knuckles actually misses Sonic and he should be lucky that she came and gave him company, Knuckles couldn't admit that fact and said that she is actually the one who is missing Sonic. After brutally hitting each other, they see Super Sonic flying in the sky, they stopped fighting and Rouge asked that it is useless to fight like this, Knuckles jokingly states that Rouge looks "awful" with dirt covered on her face, Rouge then jumps on Knuckles with the camera facing the moon, and it is believed that she's tickling him (kissing him in the Japanese version), since Knuckles was heard laughing hysterically and shouting. "Rouge, stop!! That tickles!" Even if they really are fighting, it is done in a playful manner. Dr. Eggman Knuckles' relationship with the doctor is complex as Knuckles always seems to fall for Eggman's trickery, believing that what Eggman is saying is the best for him and it would seem that Knuckles is basically another of Eggman's mindless slave doing his dirty work without giving a second thought. Most of the time though, Knuckles is seen as a powerful threat to Eggman and his plans for world domination. Knuckles appears to respect Eggman, despite the fact that they're enemies. This may be due to Engman generally being the villain he, Sonic and Tails are used to. However, he tends to forget about all that, once Eggman has pushed his buttons. Chris Knuckles is seen having several friendly conversations with Chris. In episode 25, Knuckles notices Chris being nervous about being out in the woods, and he comforts him by telling him that he'll protect him. Knuckles was also the last one Chris spoke to before going home. They were seen interacting in a friendly and good-natured manner, in front of the Master Emerald, speaking about Chris's next move. Cosmo Knuckles and Cosmo are seen having some few interactions. Though Knuckles did not trust her at first, he develops a warm, friendly attitude towards Cosmo later on. They usually get along well, but Cosmo still joins the others in mocking him. However, Knuckles is generally protective towards Cosmo, and cares about her well-being. Friends And Allies *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow The Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Christopher Thorndyke *Cheese *Shadow the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl *Tikal *Cosmo *Rouge the Bat *Hawk Rivals *Sonic The Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Emerl Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos *Dark Oak *Yellow Zelkova Trivia *Knuckles is the last friend of Chris to speak with him personally. They had their final conversation next to the Master Emerald. *Knuckles mentioned that he honed his fighting skills from scrolls left by his ancestors of his tribe. *Knuckles is able to climb walls. Gallery 961b167b0a6d7f74bc89b546fab348b1--echidna-red.jpg Knuckles-Looks-Mad-knuckles-and-locke-13617270-640-479.jpg Shovel_Claw.png Sonic_X_Knuckles_1.png